Universal Character Association
Universal Character Association, abbreviated "UCA" for short, is a fiction wrestling company that focuses on primarily video, game, anime, manga, and cartoon characters wrestling each other. Started in 1990, UCA was created by owner and current General Manager, Force the Fox, after his friends at the time complimented on his storyline ideas for wrestling and stated that they were good enough to actually be used in a company of his own. It is currently one of the top Fiction Wrestling companies in the world today, known as one of the "Big Four" in today's wrestling alongside WWE: Animated, UWE, and CCW, and is currently in top three in terms of ratings. Company History Formation of Universal Character Association From what can be gathered from recollections from Force, tellings from several of his friends, and the testimonies of several wrestlers from the very beginning of the company, what is known that back in 1988, a very young Force the Fox went to a friends' house to watch WrestleMania IV with his group of friends. Huge fans of wrestlings, espeicially of the Animated Division, Force and his friends enjoyed the fourth edition of the annual spectacle, especially when GI Joe and He-Man did battle for the first time ever against each other for the Toon Title. Afterwards, the group of friends talked about the events that went on at WrestleMania IV and what would happen after. During the discussion, Force began speaking about ideas of what could possibly happen, as what he seemed to have had a penchant of doing after every major event they watched, speaking of even an Anime revolution where Anime challenged the American cartoons in a big feud that would culminate at the next WrestleMania. The group of friends all loved the ideas that Force brought out, laughing in joy at them, until one spoke up with the line "Man, these are so good, you should use them in your own wrestling promotion Force!" That line immediately got Force thinking, and for the next few days, he contemplated on what his friend told him, until he came to a conclusion. His ideas WERE good enough to be used enough to be used in a promotion, and since no other wrestling promotion would listen to him or likely change his ideas around, he could create his own wrestling promotion so the ideas could be used effectively. With this company, he could bring something new to the business in his mind, and change things for the better. With a resolve to accomplish, Force set out to create a new wrestling company where he could put his ideas to use. The first several months were unsuccessful on his part. Very few were willing to back Force's idea and take a chance on something that may or may not work, especially when Force was at such a young age, and people felt that companies like WWE, UWE, and CWF were all they needed at the time. Force didn't give up, but frustration set in for the young fox as he tried to figure out ways to get backings for his upcoming company and get it off the ground. On one fateful day, though, from what has been gathered, Force was walking down a street, trying to figure out ways to get backing for his eventual company when he bumped into someone. That someone...was Bugs Bunny, animated and wrestling legend. Bugs Bunny helped Force up in kindness, and Force, in awe of a person who had been one of his idols, offered to get Bugs some coffee. Bugs agreed, and from there, the two seemingly hit it off as good friends. Their conversation and time together resonated with them, and they became fast friends. Eventually, Force told Bugs about the wrestling company he was trying to start, and all the ideas he had in store for it. Bugs immediately found himself intrigued, and asked for more. Force told him what the company would be all about, and sold, Bugs decided then and there to be a part of this upcoming company and back it fully, much to Force's excitement. From there, Bugs decided to get the support for Force of an old rival: Daffy Duck. The two eventually met with Daffy Duck a few days later. After much discussing between the three, Daffy decided to give his support to Force as well and be a part of the company as well. For over the next year, Force slowly gained sponsors and the backings of several important people thanks to the influence of status of Bugs and Daffy as they supported and vouched for him. Through Daffy and Bugs, Force was slowly able to sign forth several talents that he saw fit would help his company such as Sonic, Mario, Link, Ganondorf, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Donald, Goofy, and several more. After over a year of setting up and planning, the company was built and set-up, and Force decided on a name for the company: Universal Character Association. And it was eventually decided that the first show of UCA would be held on the first day of the new year and decade, 1990... ''The Clean Years '' The first show of UCA took place on January 1, 1990 in none other than wrestling haven, Chicago Illinois, on that night, a three-to-four show occurred for the over one thousand in attendance for the show. Tournaments were held throughout the night to decide the first champions of UCA. The Women's, World Tag Team, Intercontinental, and World Titles were all crowned throughout the night. Zelda defeated Peach to become Women's Champion, Donald and Goofy defeated Shredder and Robotnik to become World Tag Team Champions, and Buster Bunny defeated Sonic to become Intercontinental Champion. However, in the shocker of the night, Daffy Duck defeated Bugs Bunny to become UCA World Champion, marking a heel as the first-ever World Champion of a company. It brought a level of unpredictability to UCA, and got it attention around the independent circuit. It wouldn't be long after as later that month, UCA held it's first-ever PPV, Royal Reckoning, and in the main event was the first-ever UCA Royal Rumble. inspired by WWE's use of it. Throughout the match, surprise entrants that no one expected such as Piccolo, Superman, Pacman, Fat Albert, and more, creating a sense of excitement and adding more unpredictabily to the product. Bugs Bunny would win the first-ever UCA Rumble, and go on to main-event the first-ever Final Clash, UCA's designated WrestleMania, against long-time rival Bugs Bunny. The match-up got a good amount of more attention as the build-up happened, and the first Final Clash succeeded in quality as it ended with Bugs Bunny becoming World Champion, thus establishing it as an alternative to several of the other top companies around. The first two years of UCA are known collectively as "The Clean Years" by fans for it's general family-friendly product and use of the tried and true "good guy vs bad guy" formula, as well as it's use of wrestlers that were generally clean-cut with their roles during their first years in UCA. This was said to be due in part to the sponsors wanting a clean product with UCA as it began, which wasn't to Force's liking as he wanted to do more, but complied as he realized it would take to do what he really wanted, and plus, there was the feeling that UCA needed to do a bit before getting into some deeper things. The first show of UCA was known as UCA Prime, which debut in June 1990 and would air on Wednesdays from 9 to 11 PM, and it was where UCA would first make its mark on television, though it would air on a few unknown stations that truly showcased it's early and not well-known status. Force stated on several occassions that he never saw UCA Prime as the show he wanted for the company, but that it was a good start for UCA in its early years and helped them with getting things off the ground. The era was also known for having much of its titles scenes dominated by a plateau of certain stars such as Bugs, Daffy, Peach, Zelda, Donald, Goofy, and others. Force stated, this was in due because they had a thin roster at the time and were still recruiting full-time stars. It has been stated that the first two years of UCA were a rocky road for the company as a whole, but it all began to get better for the growing company when 1992, rolled by... ''Roster Expansion and Mainstream Exposure '' 1992 is considered by fans and even UCA itself as a year where everything changed and UCA took a new, edgier route which began with the signing of many new stars that broke away from the clean-cut image that UCA originally bore. Stars such as the profanity-excessive South Park Four, the martial arts fighter Chun-Li from Street Fighter, the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat, and more came to UCA that year and changed how things worked. Force has stated on many occassions that he had signed all these stars in an effort to create a roster to unique to UCA at the time and make new stars that would eventually help UCA reach a new level. Men like Sonic and Mario got taste of main event stardom that year in the company before they were established in WWE, and the women's division also got a life injection with it's new signings which ended with Sailor Mars late that year, which would set up for great things in the future. However, though 1992 was a year where many things were set in motion for the company's future, it was the year 1993 that really began to put the company on the map. For in that year, Bugs turned heel for the first-time ever. Considered the face of UCA and the ultimate good guy, Bugs would turn heel after attacking then UCA World Champion Spiderman out of nowhere after a tag team match of theirs and leaving him a broken mess. He would then declare that the fans had dropped him in favor of the "cool" characters of anime, comics, and video games, and that he was tired of doing things for them if they did that. This would eventually lead to a face turn for the ultimate heel Daffy Duck as Bugs Bunny would torture the mallard for months, leading to shocking role reversals for both men. The heel turn of Bugs and face turn of Daffy would create a great interest in the product and gain more viewers and publicity for the company as a whole, especially when the feuded over the World Title up to Survival Games 1993. Eventaully, this renewed interest would lead to a new television deal for the company, and lead to the creation of Monday Night Flame in December 1993. The first show was held, which would host the legendary 2-out-of-3 Falls Match between Mars and Sonya for the Women's Title that would establish the UCA Women's Division as one of the best in the 90s. This along with the rest of the show, which saw Bugs defend his title against his title against a hopeful and rising Michaelangelo, was a great success and established UCA on cable television. And in 1994, UCA finally made it's final push from being an independent company to a mainstream company. At Final Clash 1994, Mario would take on the heel Bugs Bunny for the World Title in a match that had the two greatest stars from their respective entertainment genres battling each other. The build-up and the match would help produced the most buyed Final Clash up to that point, and create media attention for the company. And then in the summer of 1994, UCA would produce it's first intercompany rivalry with WWE: Bugs Bunny vs. Son Goku. The two biggest stars of each company at the time and of different eras would do battle in a dream rivalry throughout the summer that saw many shocking moments throughout. Goku jumping over the barricade and saving Mario from Bugs, Bugs Bunny winning the Toon Intercontinental Title from Goku and bringing it to UCA, Goku feeding Bugs to Foku, Bugs attacking Gohan, Goku going Super Saiyan, all of this and more happened in their rivalry. Eventually, the two settled their rivalry in the main event of Summerslam 1994 inside a classic Steel Cage that saw Goku win the Toon IC Title back. The rivalry was a complete and major success, as it brought Summerslam massive buyrates, and brought in great ratings and media attention to both companies. The Bugs/Goku rivalry would establish UCA as a mainstay within Fiction Wrestling finally. More coming soon... Pay-Per-View Schedule Champions and Titles Roster Male Roster *Red (Pokemon Adventures) *Blue (Pokemon Adventures) *Super Mario (Mario) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Matt Ishida (Digimon Adventure) *Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Luigi (Mario) *Yoshi (Mario) *Toad (Mario) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic comics) *Jason Krueger (OC) *Chaos the Hedgehog (OC) *Hope the Hedgehog (OC) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) *Jak (Jak & Daxter) *Tidus (Final Fantasy X) *Senji Kiyomasa (Deadman Wonderland) *Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry) *Bowser (Mario) *Starforce Megaman (Mega Man Star Force) *Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) *Wolfgang (Hey Arnold!) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Robin (Teen Titans) Female Roster *Lightning Farron (Final Fantasy XIII) *Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) *Princess Peach (Mario) *Princess Daisy (Mario) *Agent Tex (Red vs Blue) *Green (Pokemon Adventures) *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) *Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Kiva Andru (Megas XLR) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic comics) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Gaz (Invader Zim) Tag Teams and Stables *Mushroom Kingdom *Sonic Heroes *Sony Saints *Star Fox *Team 2D *The Elrics *Keyblade Wielders Other personnel *Force the Fox (OC) - Owner and General Manager *Leonard Church and Sarge (Red vs Blue) - Commentators *Simmons, Grif, Donut, Tucker and Caboose (Red vs Blue) - Interviewers *Doc (Red vs Blue) - Medic Developmental Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies